


Cover for The Revenge of the Moustache

by sra_danvers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/897209">The Revenge of the Moustache</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror">Silent Auror</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Revenge of the Moustache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Revenge of the Moustache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897209) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



> Just a silly work for an amazing story. If you are in the mood for something funny, sweet, hot with IC John and Sherlock, this is your story.

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/897209)


End file.
